


Birthday Sex

by ballvvasher



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballvvasher/pseuds/ballvvasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's birthday surprise goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

“Holy shit, why haven’t we done this sooner, _fuck_ ,” Chris groaned, his thighs trembling under Sebastian’s unrelenting grip. The slighter man hummed and swallowed around Chris’s length, nearly downing the thing to its root. Chris could only whimper and tug helplessly at the slim metal cuffs encasing both of his wrists, binding him to the frame of the headboard. He squints into the satin of Sebastian’s sleep mask, the object that is effectively blinding him from the illustrious sight of his lover going down on him.

 

Strong hands never cease motion, petting his buttocks, the groves of his hips, and his balls as Sebastian’s sharp tongue moves cleverly to stimulate frenulum. Surely enough, Sebastian gets the reaction he desires as the muscles in his lover’s thighs seize. Chris hisses as a hand grips the base of his cock, preventing premature release. He moves, then, to crawl carefully over Chris’s freshly waxed torso, his own erection grazing the golden skin in its path. Chris, still frustrated but obviously loving it, can’t hide a smirk as Sebastian joins their mouths into a playful kiss. “Hold still for one more moment,” Sebastian murmurs wetly.

 

“Not a problem,” Chris grinned and surged up to the pair of lips he's addicted to.

 

When he keyed into their New York apartment only ten minutes earlier, Sebastian greeted him with a loving kiss and a quick _‘happy birthday—do you have to pee?’_  Quirking an eyebrow and smiling down into the bright face of his boyfriend, Chris shook his head at the odd question and was led into their room. Sebastian returned the smile and pulled out the cuffs, two leather-like straps (which he later found bound around his wrists to prevent any cutting or bruising from the metal handcuffs) and sleep-mask, seemingly from thin air. They’d done enough role-play, dirty-talk, and even cross-dressing in the bedroom over the last several months of their budding relationship for Chris to know that Sebastian wanted to try something new, something special, for his birthday. Which is how he ended up bound and blinded and dribbling precome onto his abs, waiting patiently for Sebastian to return from wherever.

 

Sebastian toed into the nearby bathroom, trying to keep the noise down to maintain the veil of mystery in his actions. Heart thumping, Sebastian grabs a condom and the new cockring he purchased for the occasion. He has no idea if Chris’ll want to wear it or not, but he figures that the individuals boasting about its effects online are not unfounded. Lastly, he gathers the unused tube of heated lube. The price tag sticker snags on the corner-store plastic bag, so he shakes it lightly and out of nowhere he hears a suspicious tinkle, scrape, another tinkle, and then silence. Frozen for a brief moment, Sebastian ponders the noise. Now what could that have— _oh no_.

 

Oh _fuck_ no. The keys _._ The only fucking set of keys to the handcuffs. Those tiny silver things, he must have set them on the mostly empty plastic bag when he ran into the bathroom to wash up earlier. Suddenly pale, Sebastian scoured the counter, drawer, floor, trash bin, toilet bowl, and even the shower for the— _only fucking set to the fucking handcuffs locking his boyfriend to their fucking metal framed bed_ —keys. There’s only one place, the only logical place for them to have ended up in his clumsy handling of that stupid tube of lube, and that’s the god damned gaping drain of his sink. (Gaping, because one time his tweezers were nearly lost to the depths and he yanked the mechanized plug out of the drain and never figured out how to put it back in correctly. Idiot.)

 

 _Christ_. Panicked, Sebastian’s head snaps over to his gloriously naked, spread, aroused, freshly thirty-three year old boyfriend and he decides, dumbly, that he’s going to tell him about those keys. He will. Eventually. And Chris will get pissed, surely, but not until after Sebastian rides his dick ‘til he sees stars.

 

Sebastian, the man who ruined Chris Evan’s birthday (although belated by a few days, because Chris only gets a few nights off a week while shooting, so hey, it’s not _really_ that bad), pads back over to the bed and places everything he needs on the empty space next to Chris, who is grinning once again from behind Sebastian’s blue polka-dot sleeping mask, completely oblivious to Sebastian’s heinous betrayal. God, Sebastian can’t even imagine how he’s gonna get him out of those things. They’re not the fakey sex-shop ones either. Sebastian, always overachieving, has got police grade handcuffs on this man.

 

“I was starting to think you climbed out the window or something,” Chris joshed as Sebastian crept back on the bed, bracing his thighs on either side of Chris’s.

 

 _Haha, I should have fucking jumped._ “What, and miss this? We’ve barely started,” he crooned. He’s an actor for a reason. “Now, I want you to tell me if you don’t like anything I do, ‘kay?”

 

Chris hums in response. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this,” he groans as Sebastian moves to roll on the condom.

 

 _Oh hell, Chris, I have no idea what you did to deserve this either._ The brunet stretches the sturdy, elastic ring carefully around the base of Chris’s erection, which brings a throaty laugh from his unwitting captive. “Wow, that’s…creative.” Chris is so trusting. _Just wait until you find out I ruined your birthday._

“You’re not gonna think that later,” he laughs painfully. Sebastian has to make this the best lay of Chris’s life.

 

Chris chuckles again, setting his head back onto the pillow. Sebastian squirted the offending bottle of lube onto his fingers, slicking himself with two and groaning at the effects of the induced friction. Digits embedded in himself, Sebastian tips forward, supporting his weight with his other arm and leaning in close to nibble Chris’s earlobe. “I love tou-touching myself like this, but I love your cock in me even more,” he whimpers into his ear. That heated lube may have fucked up the entire night but it’s doing _wonders_ to his ass right now.

 

Chris lets out a moan at Sebastian’s own and can only imagine what his dexterous lover looks like right now. And he feels the heat of the slighter man moving back downward, and then hears a groan, two wet hands around his middle, and then a tight, tight hole envelops his length.

 

Sebastian groans again as the familiar sensation of being filled overtakes his senses. “Give me a second, I— _ah_ ,” How he loves this, loves his perfect boyfriend and loves settling on his boyfriend’s perfect cock. He feels the tension in Chris’s torso then chest, confidently thumbing his nipples and then bringing his hands to palm the sides of his face. Expertly, he bends down for a kiss as he rises. Sebastian maintains the lock of their lips for a few more slow surges of his hips, and then he sits back up, back arching on its own accord as Chris’s cock lights that spark inside him. He massages the muscles coiled in his lover’s abdomen, finally relishing at the sight of Chris bound and writhing as he falls and clenches around him.

 

His hips and thighs burn with exertion, but with the threat of what they have to deal with after they finish, he feels positively adrenalized, bouncing to meet Chris’s constricted gyrations. Sebastian falls onto Chris’s cock once more and shouts as their connection builds impossibly hotter. Chris exclaims one to match, though clearly frustrated, Sebastian observes through his haze of pleasure. He can feel Chris’s cock throbbing inside him, struggling around the ring for release but to no avail.

 

“C’mon, Seba— _fuck!”_   Sebastian raises then sits, remaining in the position to drag his blunt fingernails down his lover’s chest and buck his hips back and forth leisurely.

 

“You’re so deep, Chris. I’m gonna, gonna feel this all week.” Sebastian panted, voice faltering at the last word. Leaning back and gripping his cock, he angles his hips in proficiency to chase his own release while maintaining the stimulation on and around his lover. It’s not until a few long, blissful seconds that Sebastian tenses, throbbing around Chris’s straining girth, and coming in thick shots over his boyfriend’s flawless chest.

 

Chris is aching, still seated inside Sebastian when he feels him moving to probe his mouth with a skillful tongue, breathing hotly into the space between them. They both whimper when Sebastian pulls himself off of Chris’s burning cock. “Almost there, baby,” comes the audibly tired yet emotive voice of his lover.

 

Sebastian peels the condom from him and kisses the purpling head reverently. And then Chris feels him moving _away_ from his overstimulated and now almost painful sex, and then he registers through his blinding need to just _come_ _already_ the nimble fingertips tugging away the blindfold. Sebastian must have dimmed the lamps because the light in the room above him isn’t causing discomfort (or maybe that’s because all sensation pales to the pressure of his unattained release). And he cranes his neck to blink blearily down his heaving chest at the coyly smiling face of Sebastian. Chris is wordless, and relief floods his veins as the brunet begins to remove the ring from the base of his dick. That relief is short-lived when Sebastian quickly replaces the cockring with a long index finger and thumb. He doesn’t have time to protest because Sebastian practically gulps his cock down deep into wet, fluttering heat.

 

And the fingers are gone and Chris can’t take his eyes away from the rapturous sight of Sebastian intently deepthroating his painfully erect cock and it’s only a fleeting moment before he’s maiming his wrists through the padding as he attempts to tug tight into himself and comes with a choked shout, pulsing brutally down Sebastian’s throat. It’s endless, it’s racking, and it’s unequivocally the best orgasm he’s ever had.

 

Sebastian removes his mouth as Chris’s dick begins to soften, finally, a long moment later. They’re breathing like they’ve run a mile, and Chris attempts to sink into the mattress, sated beyond compare. “Holy shit.”

 

“Mmm,” Sebastian crawls up to nuzzle Chris’s cheek. “So I take it you liked it?”

 

“You sure know how to treat a guy.”

 

After a few sensual minutes of post-coital necking, Chris pulls back. “I think ‘m starting to get a cramp. You mind taking these off? After that, I’m not sure if I got another round,” he chuckles, entirely blissed out.

 

Sebastian hums and moves again to kiss those delectable lips— _Shit_. Shit shit shit shit _shit_. He stiffens, smile immediately falling from his flushed face.  Sebastian sits up and catches the confused glint in his boyfriend’s eye. “Uhhum, I—” _Dammit, you can’t hold this out forever, god dammit._ He swallows. “The keys, I, I accidentally knocked them down the drain in the bathroom.”

 

And Chris _laughs_ like this is funny, like this is a joke. Then his smile falls, too, when he sees the grave, ashamed expression on Sebastian’s face. He clears his throat, tugging a little at the metal cuffs. “You what?”

 

Sebastian’s panicking again. This is just fantastic. “They just _fell!_ Down the sink! I’m so sorry—I was getting the lube and then they were on the bag and they must’ve flopped off the bag and slid and they went down and—I’ll-I’ll call the fire department; just let me get you cleaned and I’ll put your shorts on—”

 

“ _Don’t_ call the fire department!” Great, now Chris was panicking, too. He’s panicked, on the day of his birthday lay, he’s panicking and distressed and it’s all Sebastian’s fault.

 

“I don’t have anything strong enough to get those things off of you!”

 

“Well,” Chris straightens, (as much as he can given the circumstance). “Did you use the sink?”

 

 _What?_ “Yeah, I use the sink.”

 

“No, no. I mean, have you turned on the faucet since they fell?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you have an adjustable wrench? ‘cause there’s this u-shaped pipe that’s supposed to be under it that catches tiny shit that falls down the drain.”

 

Sebastian, still laced with tension and completely stark naked, considers this. “Oh…I had no idea about that.” What’s a city boy know about plumbing?

 

Chris smiles, and nods a little deliriously. Sebastian’s heartbeat spikes, this time in adoration. Chris deserves a lot better than this.

 

“I don’t have any tools, but It’s only…ten thirty-five, so I think I can try a couple stores in the area, see what they’ve got,” he trails off, darting to tug on his crumpled jeans. “I’m really sorry, Chris.” This is like, in the top ten stupidest things he’s ever done. Which is sort of sad. He’s done a lot of stupid things.

 

“It’s okay, Baz, these things happen. I really loved my present, though, mishaps aside.”

 

Sebastian grinned in the genuine way that makes his eyes crinkle, and moved quickly for the door.

 

“Wait, Sebastian!”

 

As quick as he left, Sebastian was there back again.

 

“Do you think you could grab me a blanket or something while I wait?”

 

Sebastian could kick himself. Again. He got Chris the blanket, tucking it neatly and lovingly around his midsection. It took him over thirty minutes to find a store that was still open that sold what he needed (he could hardly run, having so freshly ridden a larger than average cock) and then another five minutes for him to disassemble the pipe and pull out the mucked up set of keys.

 

“You wanna strip one more time and join me in the shower? I could use the company,” Chris spoke once the _finally_ unlocked those damned cuffs. He sat up and rolled his broad shoulders a couple times and pulled Sebastian into an embrace. “Feels good to get my hands on you again.”

 

 

 


End file.
